


Like water for chocolate

by Lynnmix



Category: teen titans (animation)
Genre: F/M, I have no regret, one-sided gender bending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你们都懂得的cp的性转。有肉。时间设定紧接《comfort》。答应我，不是从里站（the silence of robin）传送过来的小伙伴们别点好吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like water for chocolate

Like water for chocolate

 

 

nightwing回到基地的时候slade并没有走，推门发现那个男人依旧翘着脚坐在控制台前，联想起自己之前闯入对方入住的酒店房间留下窃听器一事，觉得这大概就是礼尚往来。

她虽然没有时间和条件去把这个佣兵的所有行程摸个一清二楚，但是在对方刚刚随车进入这个城市的时候她就已经猜出了slade的此行目的。Jump city的条件比Gotham还要艰苦些，毕竟Batman有Alfred有黑科技还有Gordon在警界的支持，且Gotham作为繁华都市，除了治安，其他方面一直比较稳定。而jump city，说实话，真的就是美国西部的一个小城，就算它被trigon毁了一次又重建了一次，这也不意味着它能像Gotham或者Metropolis那样面对糟糕的经济时依旧屹立不倒。

经济衰退，人口减少，公共设施逐渐无人维护，警察受贿的事件增加，治安每况愈下。少年泰坦不再是受这个城市政府所欢迎的人物，更何况她的队友早就不再支持她，唯一成为后援的那个也很快被时代淘汰自暴自弃了。Nightwing在单飞的几个月后就发现自己面对的问题比想象中的要更麻烦，她不能像robin那时候一样抛头露面或者住进那个显眼的建筑，nightwing需要隐藏在黑暗里，生活在地下仓库改建的基地中。

资源有限，她顾得上jump city就顾不上其他，更何况slade离开了jump city就不应当再视他为威胁。

Nightwing曾经揣测过slade离开jump city的原因，得出的结论是自己太过矫情。

自己之所以留在这个城市是因为自己有守护这个城市的责任和义务，但是slade是个坏人，坏人可从来没有奉陪的责任。城市治安太好了，生活压力太大了，或者没有油水可捞了，抬腿走人是合情合理的选择。走了一个slade，其他的罪犯还是会出现，她要做的工作从性质上没有什么不同，从难度上还有可能因此降低，无论怎么想都是好事。

她不想承认失去对手后曾经有那么一段时间觉得空虚。低端犯罪者的低端把戏看了几十次几百次她真的看厌了。之后能够激起她强烈反应的事件也寥寥无几，brain那事可以算一个，东京危机可以算一个，不知是谁制造的仿生人太过逼真导致robin在打倒它们的时候被目击者和她的队友当作杀人行为进而对她产生怀疑算一个，jump city的市长因为综上所述以及其他很多事情而宣布少年泰坦从此在这个城市不受欢迎，也可以算一个。但是离最后这件事情的发生，也已经过了将近十年，现在回忆起来，nightwing只能自嘲地想，她把自己束缚在了这个吃力不讨好的死城。

而现在，slade回来了。

Slade穿着他的旧制服，没带面具，正坐在她的，正确地说，他的椅子上。

Nightwing关掉了通讯。把耳机摘下来丢在桌子上，那东西弹跳了两下之后掉在了地上。

“拿到你想拿到的东西之后立刻离开这个城市，slade，这次我就装作什么都不知道。”她靠近那个男人，但是双手已经摸上了腰间别着的短棍。

“我来这不是为了打架的，我只提供建议，并且，我相信如果是蝙蝠侠的话，他也会建议——”

“他和你不一样，他不会建议我抛弃我的责任。”

“但是至少他会审时度势。My bird，这个城市已经个空鸟笼了，你应该选择其他地方，至少Bludhaven不像是个会迅速衰颓的地方。”slade换上了和以往不同的正经腔调，比起平时那种引诱，没有压低、放轻的声音带着令人难以置信的真诚，“robin，你知道我在说实话，这个地方对你毫无益处。”

如果nightwing回答他她不觉得离开jump city另觅他处是个好建议，那么那一定会是一个非常拙劣的谎言。Jump city已经无法让她像当年那样施展拳脚，这个地方已经成为了不符合她年龄的束缚。没错，jump city有她确实会更加安全，但是这个城市正逐渐地不再需要这样的安全，超级罪犯不再出现在这里，一年到头只有零星的谋杀抢劫和一些小偷小摸，终有一天这个城市甚至不再需要警察——不再有居民。就像现在，一场大雪掩盖了一切活人的踪迹。

她知道自己正作茧自缚，浪费自己的全盛时期来目送这个地方最终成为一个死城。Slade说得一点也没错，但他是个无忠诚信义可言的佣兵，所关心的只有那个没能成为自己门徒的人的搏斗技巧是否有所长进。

“我选择留在这里，哪怕它并不是一个好决定。”她拔出了双棍，“而且，我不认为这几年我的技术有任何退步，要试试么？”

“……这就是为什么，我们交手了那么多年，你都不会成为我的门徒。”slade像是早已预料到这样的结果，语气反而放松了下来，“令人欣慰，同时，非常可惜。”

上一秒还是放松姿态的男人，下一秒已经向自己发起了密集的攻击。

“啧。”她隔着护目镜观察对方的动作，不得不说，slade真是个该死的格斗大师。

 

时隔10年听到robin的声音的时候，slade还觉得一切都在自己预期范围内，虽然换了个名字，也没有逃离鸟类相关的范畴。尽管在这个城市维护安定显得格外地没有必要，不过她那份偏执狂一般的对正义的渴求正是在这种地方才尤为引人注目。也正因如此，slade才会花费那么多年在这个毫无油水可捞的地方奉陪。

但是真正见到这个和自己远离了10年的死敌，就是和听听声音或者瞥见影子完全不同的另一码事了。

不得不说，审美成长了不止一个层次。当然他不是说他不喜欢robin红绿相间的紧身衣和小短裤，也不是不喜欢刺猬头和小斗篷；但是nightwing的制服——他真的很想知道是谁为她设计出来的，然后找到那个混蛋，把一捆一百美元的钞票塞进他的喉咙里。

她长高了不少，头发也留长了，黑色和深灰的凯夫拉以一种完全就是性骚扰的方式贴在她的身上，蓝色的鸟形标志让人第一眼就会把目光放在她的胸口。当年那个在他看起来几乎没有重量的马戏团女孩在10年里变得厚实了不少，三围更加美好，肌肉轮廓也变得很明显。

格斗的套路也因此比之前更多地侧重于力量，花哨而没什么实际意义的招式似乎已经在她脑海中被完全清除，nightwing的打斗比robin的更偏向于实战也更加冷酷无情。简单地做个比喻，10年前她的攻击是为了制服对方然后戴上手铐送进局子，而现在则是将对方打至轻度残疾送进医院。Nightwing的一招一式已经可以称得上流畅漂亮，虽然有些地方依旧看上去十分花哨，但那些迷惑性的招数具备了之前所没有的攻击力，也算是一种个人风格的体现。Slade当然不能再指望像很久以前那样闪过对方的一拳还能顺势反剪她的双手进行压制，可他也不想在久别重逢的夜晚动真格的，所以佣兵决定拿走对方的武器以表自己无意争斗的念头。

对付一个以技巧和智谋见长的英雄其实很简单，只要表现得比她所预期得要蠢得多就可以了。Nightwing绝对不会想到slade会直接用手接下她棍子的，毕竟在之前过招得时候她的挥舞力度已经大到把水泥墙砸出坑来，且两根棍子都通了不小的电流。对方出其不意而丧心病狂的手法让她吃了一惊，手上的力道稍微小了一点，双棍就被抽走了。

Slade把闪着金属和电光的棍子踢到了控制台底下，面露难色地甩了甩手。虽然他戴着手套隔绝电流的伤害，但是如此之莽的打法，骨折是肯定的了。现在他应该一边鼓掌一边祝贺曾经的门徒终于向更有效率的战斗方式妥协，但是鉴于双手骨折，他只能低沉地笑笑，然后说做得不错。

当然nightwing肯定会回答自己完全不想被一个犯罪者夸奖，尽管是个人就知道slade说的是事实。

“看来我们每次见面都会暴力相向。”slade巧妙地转开了话题。

其实除了暴力还有另外一项，她想，还有性。

 

从robin到nightwing，她做了很多坏决定。过于频繁的单独行动，制定计划却瞒着所有人，理所应当地认为其他人都明白而没有为自己的行动给出必要的解释……以及，和slade产生了不是那么健康的某种亲密关系。

她为此付出了很多代价，前面那些看似无关紧要的破坏性事件堆积起来（当然，除了最后一条），辅以各自的性格缺陷作为催化剂，队友和其他人的信任与支持最终分崩离析。只有和slade上床这件事，似乎并没有造成什么结果。没有人发现他们之间的这层关系，哪怕是在最放纵的那段时间，robin也能巧妙地为自己每个周五晚上的夜间游戏找到托辞。

其实她自己也不知道为什么事情会演变成这样，从10多年前的雨夜开始，她和slade的私人会面总是会莫名其妙地以上床或者打架或者先打架后上床这三种任选其一作结。就好像是写她的命运的那个神是个心理扭曲的三级片狂热者。

按照普通的剧情来讲，她应该和同龄女孩们呆在一起，参加派对，去跳舞，和同龄的男孩们出去玩，再谈个中途死去活来结束后无痛不痒的青春疼痛恋爱什么的。对，就像电视里面那样，交往分手复合结婚生子。或者她应该至少像她的导师——selina虽然是个罪犯但是起码他们年龄相仿——而不是和一个年龄完全可以当父亲的不死佣兵产生奇怪的纠葛。

十年过去nightwing本以为自己已经淡忘了包括她的队友对她的恶言相向在内的所有事，但是听到话筒那头slade的声音之后她发现自己依然会颤抖。那个男人带着她极力想让自己忽略的十年时光，用不容脱逃的力度抓着她的脖子，迫使nightwing承认她确实非常孤独。

然后slade把她拉近直至二人面对面身体几乎相贴，撕掉多米诺面具用手盖住那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

在nightwing双手环住他的脖子之前，slade吻了她。

 

Nightwing想起了她的初夜，在酒精的影响下阴错阳差地和slade上了床，那时她也是觉得非常的孤独，而slade则成为了她的慰籍——尽管口头无法承认，但是她心里清楚。

他们一边撕扯着对方一边向卧室移动，就像那些个星期五的晚上一样把护具和衣服扔得到处都是。Slade穿着旧制服，它们依旧非常合身，nightwing依旧能像她还是robin的时候那样闭着眼睛就能找到拉链和暗扣，剥掉对方的武装。而slade这边则遇到了困难，robin当年的制服恨不得拿箭头指着告诉所有人衣服扣子在哪里，而现在他可能需要摸过所有的缝合线，才能找到这件黑色紧身衣的破绽，但是等到那个时候nightwing早就把自己扒光了。

就像现在。Slade的上衣已经不知所踪，裤子虽然健在但那明显是nightwing故意留下的伏笔。Slade被她推到床上坐下，女性的双手抓着他的膝盖然后把对方的腿掰开，跪在slade的两腿之间，把头发拢到脑后。

然后她稍微抬起一点头，保持着几乎埋在他两腿之间的状态，抬自下而上地看着slade，一边伸出舌头勾起对方的裤链用牙齿咬住。

哦干。Slade的脑中突然有了非常不妙的预感。当她还是robin的时候就知道自己有出门前一定会淋浴的习惯，所以现在这个气氛一场口交在所难免。但是凯夫拉毕竟不是一种延展性特别好的布料，虽然不至于说卡住脱不下来，但是如果那双蓝眼睛再那么看他几眼，用牙齿拉下拉链将会是一段非常痛苦、漫长，又漫溢色情的过程。

不过好在nightwing非常体贴地没有再撩拨，解拉链的过程除了中间稍微没有咬住之外，并没有预期中的那样糟糕。Slade对此非常满意，并配合地将自己的裤子，连着内衣一起脱了下来。

当然，nightwing对于阴茎戳脸这件事情，看上去并不是很开心。她本能地偏过头去想咬住那个时不时会戳到脸的器官，不过想到后果可能惨重还是作罢，不过既然已经张开嘴了，不用牙咬，用舌头总是可以的。

她仔细地沿着稍微鼓起来的血管从根部向上地舔吻吮吸，到达顶端时舌尖轻轻摩擦龟头的同时缓慢地吞吐着柱身，几个来回之后她稍微后移了一点调整呼吸顺便擦掉嘴角的唾液，然后丝毫不显狼狈地、猝不及防地给了slade一个深喉。

nightwing抬眼对上了对方惊讶的视线，似乎还想说点什么，但是口腔的大部分空间遭到占用，所以slade只能感觉到包裹着阴茎的狭窄处传来震动几乎让他直接射出来。看到佣兵下腹因此抽动了一下，她把slade的阴茎从喉咙里抽出来，慢条斯理地舔掉那上面挂着的唾液，然后给了龟头一个技术高超的舌吻。

虽然大部分精液都射在了nightwing的嘴里，但是没来得及反应的一点还是弄到了脸上。本来可疑的白色液体弄到脸上就已经是辅导级的色情擦边球的画面了，而当可疑的白色液体真的就是精液的时候色情系数难免会呈现指数增长，更何况它们出现的位置全部都是slade的好球带。

他伸手擦掉nightwing脸颊上和下巴上的精液，示意对方闭上眼睛后蹭掉了沾到睫毛上的那一丁点。手指轻戳被唾液润湿的嘴唇，他的知更鸟立刻心领神会地舔掉咽下。

尽管军方实验让他有匹敌十个男人的身体素质，但在这种情况下仅意味着slade的不应期比大多数人类短，并不能让他立刻享用正餐。

更何况，他离正餐还隔着不知道怎么打开的强韧包装纸。

 

做这件衣服的人可以去死了。他阴暗地想着，最终在对方的肋下和喉咙的位置发现了拉链，再晚一秒slade就准备上刀子了。Nightwing非常配合地稍微后仰露出喉咙，把头发拢到脑后。虽然黑长直非常迷人，但是slade得说，在衣服上有很多拉链且从事危险职业的时候，长头发是大部分人都会避免的不利因素。

在掌握了这件繁琐衣服的剥落技巧之后，大概过了一分钟不到，nightwing就已经被脱光了放在床上，重量不轻的衣物落在地板上发出不小的声音，不过好在没有砸到床头的台灯。讲真，这种比自己平时穿脱还要熟练的手法确实让她感觉到了适当的恐惧，也再一次向她重复了一个事实：只要slade想，她是阻止不了的，无论是性还是别的。

她被挤在温热躯体和凉滑床单之间，毋需酒精辅助便缴械投降。十年过去slade不是这个城市的罪犯她也没必要再嘴硬矫情，十年若真要说她比robin有什么长进就是nightwing变得诚实。Slade是她的死敌、导师，是个高明残忍的罪犯也是个器大活好的床伴，是她的慰籍同时也是罪恶感的源头。

她分开双腿夹住Slade的腰然后用力把两个人翻了过来，暗自庆幸着当初买了足够大的床要不然这一下非得滚到地板上不可——没必要再为这场性爱增加更多的暴力了，何况保不齐地板上还扎着生锈的小鸟镖。白色的灯管悬在他们头顶上空三米处，明亮的光线垂直照下来所以并没有在slade的身体上投下多少她的影子，但是却把女性赤裸的身体照得格外色彩鲜明。湛蓝的眼睛，泛红的脸颊和嘴唇，被灯光照得发白的躯体上面，伤疤就像滴入牛奶中的鲜血一样明显。

Nightwing毕竟没有真正的快速愈合能力，尽管会比其他人愈合得稍微快一点，但那也只是因为体质比较好罢了，伤口依旧会留下疤痕，重伤还是会死。决定单飞之后她一定受了不少伤，slade一只手搭在她的腰上，另一只手抚摸着nightwing身上那些他并不熟悉的疤痕。

她的左手手臂有一大块冻伤的痕迹，slade的手指慢慢摸过它的不规则边缘。尽管当时并不在场，但是slade有幸在那件事情发生的三个月后得知了jump city的犯罪率骤减的原因。想把他的知更鸟做成标本却反被冷冻保鲜，brain绝对是罪有应得。少年泰坦干脆利落地把jump city百分之八十以上的犯罪者全部速冻判处无期徒刑，他在得知这件事之后就猜到了后续的进展。

毕竟这可是人权问题，当公众得知这一切得时候这颗定时炸弹最终炸得少年泰坦身败名裂四散崩离。

仿佛意识到了slade的思路正在向着和性无关的方向飘远，跨骑在他身上的女性凑到他面前索取亲吻，他的知更鸟对于自身的欲望依旧那么诚实。Slade抬起身体抱拥住对方的上半身，比14岁丰满不少的胸部逐渐被积压，无论是视觉还是触觉都相当撩人。

他依旧非常明智地把啃咬和亲吻都留在喉咙以下，nightwing的皮肤没有robin那么脆弱，她的痛觉神经也没有十年前那么纤细敏感。换做十年前slade在咬住她的喉咙之前可能还会踌躇犹豫以显关切体贴，而如今他舔咬对方的颈子换来的是如同叹息一般的呻吟。

她已经不再是那个只到自己胸口的小女孩了，slade的双手放在她的腰部，nightwing的身体更加结实，尽管不如当年柔软，但更有弹性。他把她的身体往下按，直到阴茎从后向前刮过穴口的外沿，留下一条湿漉漉的水线抵在她的小腹上。

骑乘位算是他们的常用体位之一，在robin精力还算充沛的时候slade倒是不介意让出自己一部分主导权，让对方自己去寻找节奏。不过更多的时候slade会把她拖进漫长又折磨人的前戏之中，在高潮之前尝试各种花样——毕竟插入之后身体怎么说都是受了一定的限制。

长时间聊天叙旧和短暂的打斗只能姑且算作前戏，不性感的那种。

nightwing握着他的阴茎，慢慢下沉身体。充血发硬的器官被韧性极好的柔软内壁缓缓吞入，热流以下腹为中心向全身扩散。Slade的尺寸对于nightwing来说依旧很大，内里被撑开的感觉依旧非常鲜明，但比起之前的不适，成年人的身体所传达的信号只有色情。

他无比直接地再度感受到了那个让他沉迷却从未属于他的女性在这十年间的变化，slade还能想起那个未成年的肉穴艰难地吞下自己的阴茎所造成的强烈挤压感——那不算是特别愉快的性爱体验，毕竟他们尺寸并不是那么合适。而现在，紧密地包裹着阴茎的肉壁温暖湿滑且有韧性，十年之后他们的身体相性不仅没有消失，反而有所长进。

白色灯光投下冷漠的光束，与性交带来的热度形成了强烈的反差。Nightwing骑在他身上扭动腰臀，肉穴热情地吞吐着slade的阳具，她的表情因为快感而变得情乱意迷，身体也逐渐染上潮红；然而白惨惨的灯光无情地冲洗着她的身体，却让这幅本应香艳的图景显得无比的孤独。

Slade抬起上身，抓住nightwing的腰，在用亲吻掠夺对方的呼吸的同时拿回了主导权。Nightwing咽下呻吟伸出舌头与之摩擦缠绕，在二人再度分开的时候轻咬对方的下唇；理智被驱赶到意识的边缘，沸水一样的快感立刻把它淹死——或者烧死？这个问题slade比她更有发言权。久违的记忆开始随着同样久违的快感一起向身体溯洄。

como agua para chocolate，她想，酒精和沸水差不多是一个道理。一切开始于她喝下的那杯兑了酒的可可，辛辣如怒火，甜腻如性欲。

阴茎狠狠地碾过g点，过载的快感让她下意识想逃离，身体不受控制地向后倒去将喉咙暴露在slade面前，双手却依旧紧紧抓住对方的肩膀。他们之间没能拉开多少距离，slade咬住了她的喉咙，软骨组织既不敏感也不柔软，但其带有的象征意味却让这个行为在性交中不算少见。

对于包括人类在内大部分动物来说，喉咙都是致命处，这也就让咬住喉咙这个行为本身带有了“支配”的含义。捕食者咬断猎物的喉咙痛饮鲜血，头狼咬住挑战者的喉咙宣示它对狼群的支配权。Slade咬过robin的喉咙，但是这并不让她感到害怕，也不能令她屈服，只能算是性交过程中不算特别撩人的一种挑逗。她和slade都很清楚他们不会属于彼此，至少不是以这种方式。十年前如此，十年后也是如此。啃咬的力度放轻，留下一圈齿痕之后亲吻接踵而至，从颈侧一直绵延到脸颊。

交合的声音在没有背景音的情况下显得特别响，试图用喘息和呻吟去掩盖也无济于事。Nightwing失去了对时间的精确感觉，只是模糊地觉得按照这个节奏再抽插几下她就会高潮。

又深又快地抽送了几下之后包裹着柱体的湿软肉壁突然绞紧。由于体位限制的缘故，slade没法立刻抽出，便索性射在了里面。在快感占据了百分之九十以上的空间的时候，大脑的某个角落里，佣兵为这次措手不及而懊恼。

Nightwing的身体在发抖，被放在床上躺平之后，刚才被插入的地方流出了精液。气氛意外地尴尬，他们一个盯着天花板，一个盯着水泥地；待到呼吸平稳之后，nightwing卷起被弄脏的床单往身上一披，出门左转之后浴室里传来断断续续的水声。

Slade揉了揉太阳穴，难得地觉得有点后悔。

 

从浴室里出来之后她发现房间里已经没有人，nightwing笑了笑，就像第一次那样，slade没有久留。床被铺好，丢了一地的衣服叠成整齐的方块被放在了旁边的椅子上。她用一块毛巾包住头发，从衣柜里翻出居家服套在身上。

抬头看表，离平时睡觉的时间还有不到一个小时。她给自己倒了杯热水，端着那个图案已经褪色的马克杯，摇摇晃晃地走回监控室。之前打斗的狼藉也已经被收拾好了，她发出带着嘲弄的鼻音，slade非常擅长这种如同从来没有出现过一样的消失。

她盘坐在转椅上，仓库没有供暖线路，而冬天一如既往地寒冷。她放下杯子调试监控频道，确认所有的摄像头都在工作且她偷接的公安信号没有被屏蔽之后起身打算回卧室拿个毯子。地下并不比地上暖和多少，而她仅有的取暖设备全都用在了卧室，所以除了卧室之外的地方全都冷得不能久留。

门口的衣帽架上有一件风衣，明显不是她的，不过厚度和大小都非常适合御寒。

她把风衣的领子立起来，然后整个人缩在椅子上让风衣把她的身体全部盖住。

Nightwing当然知道这件风衣是谁的，她能闻到那上面的洗发水味。

“好吧，”nightwing心里默默更正道，“比起消失，slade更擅长阴魂不散。”

独居的好处之一就是没有人会知道你在想什么，也没有人会注意你的表情。

她像是受到了慰籍一样露出了笑容。

 

 

＊como agua para chocolate（like water for chocolate），拉美地区的人民用沸水来冲泡热巧克力，由水的沸腾状态而产生引申义。可以用来形容“暴怒”或者“性冲动(hot and ready)”。


End file.
